bureniafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:UnfazedEveryman
:o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:29, tsöxìtsíxë 7, 2015 (UTC) Vyqir! Vyqir Wikiù Bureniù! Tèk'a scu novgörùdìt kúto User talk:4kant,6/Comparison of various dijålekts. Várgùto, skrívì å mà càllìkúto si kànim roklìti någotan! 4kant,6 (talk) 11:45, fernósåmar 20, 2015 (UTC) Ваша, мой такавикный друг, теория о белорусском происхождении такавикности является полнейшей хуйнёй и ложью. --Русский Нацист (кухня) 11:53, 24 июня 2015 (EET) :Hi, who is this russian guy? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 00:00, fernósåmar 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Someone you don't wan' mess with, cuz he Russian, so he got nukes :o --OuWTB 08:27, fernósåmar 25, 2015 (UTC) :::He's Ukrainian though, so you can safely mess with him, because Putin has stolen his freedom of possessing nukes :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:07, fernósåmar 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but I'm Israeli aside of Ukrainian, so Putin hasn't stolen my freedom of possessing nukes... well, only partially. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::The difference is that no one wants Israelis to become known as another folk who uses nukes, so we've come to an agreement that everyone pays us Israelis shitloads of money so we don't use nukes :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::So the part of you that has nukes can't use them and the part of you that can use them can't have them :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:27, fernósåmar 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Having 2 nationalities is takavíhki at times. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::At least there are some American nukes some 20 km away from where I live so I could always get your Ukrainian part some if you need them :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:37, fernósåmar 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Can't wait for it to blow up, so you gotta move to Limburg and learn to respect me as your leader and head-admin :o --OuWTB 06:51, fernósåmar 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Pasimi is in trouble... :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:01, fernósåmar 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::@Oos: Here I'' am the head-admin, and if those nukes blew up, I'd move to Sweden and not to Limburg :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:39, fernósåmar 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::@Qyto: Overall, I'm the head admin though :o And if those nukes blew up, you probably dead :o --OuWTB 16:28, fernósåmar 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Therefore we need to nuke Limburg before anything goes wrong :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:55, fernósåmar 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::I support Qyto :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::Tagog? :o 'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 23:24, fernósåmar 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::If you keep patronizing Limburg like this, mayhaps Ankélot'apca should declare its independence :'( --OuWTB 11:00, fernósåmar 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Only after it becomes Kob 2.0 :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::::Patronisérmas? :'( --OuWTB 10:48, fernósåmar 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Klarût! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:55, fernósåmar 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Neságo kjüt nú :'( --OuWTB 17:08, fernósåmar 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Újo neságo? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:33, fernósåmar 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: :'( --OuWTB 08:54, fernósåmar 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Neságo''m kjüt ksìrÿ :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::I'm back. Now where are my non-pulmonic consonants? :P UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 04:48, såmar 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Haven't you noticed the ejectives? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:11, såmar 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Now I have... :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:36, såmar 3, 2015 (UTC) Pasimi It's mykefötakavíhki. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Of course it is. Because it's my language and I'm takaviki. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:14, såmar 16, 2015 (UTC) :: :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:20, såmar 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 07:36, såmar 17, 2015 (UTC) Hečipir Frig off, or I'll take some njükaqë from Qåpåkrÿ... :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :I will take some bombs from the Hedhatuli Military Base :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 08:24, ókùto 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Voina möt Pasimi. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::I shall face a fight with courage! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:26, ókùto 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Kontàktim Qyto. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::Süfica leat! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:29, ókùto 3, 2015 (UTC) Block It has ended. Also, you're mykefötakavíhki. :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :UNBloCK ME!!! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:24, ókùto 15, 2015 (UTC) ::No, as Qyto said, you're too mykefötakavíhki and so is your dijålekt :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::But that's not how wikis work! :a UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:19, ókùto 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::That's how Burenia works tho :å --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::So any takavikhi person is an enemy? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:53, ókùto 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No, you're too takavíhki, so you have been blocked :o :::::::If any takavíhki person was to be blocked, only Qyto would remain :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::That's a highly inappropriate thing now. Seriously. Admins shouldn't block people just because they disagree. If I was a vandal then I would be blockable, but not here. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:13, ókùto 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Qyto has unblocked you because you're already mad enough at us and there's no reason to keep you blocked :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::Thanks. UnfazedEveryman (talk) 21:48, ókùto 21, 2015 (UTC) Ságom càttu. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::OK. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:05, tsöxìtsíxë 14, 2015 (UTC) Warning You have one more chance on this wiki, or I will block you like I did in Sliras. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:24, tsöxìtsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) : :o -- UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:50, tsöxìtsíxë 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I never did like Burenia anyway. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 07:37, tsöxìtsíxë 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:27, tsöxìtsíxë 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I never did like you anyway. --OuWTB 10:22, tsöxìtsíxë 24, 2015 (UTC) :o ::::: :o :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 22:10, tsöxìtsíxë 24, 2015 (UTC)